


a web of lies and power

by periwinklepandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Character Study, OUTDATED, One Shot, Other, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: JSchlatt had always been a smart kid. (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book)
Kudos: 5





	a web of lies and power

**Author's Note:**

> original notes:// tw:// manipulation  
> note :// pov : ur speedrunning fanfic writing  
> Zoe? writing something that isn't plotless, poetic, and pure a n g s t ? unheard of.  
> Double update day!!!! yay. And i may or may not have another one in the works that will be published tonight......  
> Anyways wanted to write something from Schlatt's POV because i think that's a fairly interesting idea and i haven't seen anyone do it yet. (this might get a pt.2)  
> enjoy :)  
> word count : 1014

JSchlatt had always been a smart kid

Smart, one could say. Perhaps even cunning, sly, ambitious. The perfect mix to get what Schlatt wanted in life----power. Absolute power, because everyone else was pathetic, an idiot, unfit to rule, unfit to be in power.

Once, when he was young, someone had given him a piece of advice: "This is a world of lies, kid. People fool each other, always. Webs of lies are being spun, every day. You want to be in power? Never, ever get fooled."

That piece of advice had stuck with Schlatt throughout his teenage years, and well into adulthood. Schlatt was smart. In his high school years, he'd never waste his time partying, would never steal, do drugs, or drink, anything that would put a stain on his oh-so-perfect, immaculate record. He graduates with perfect grades and lands a job at a well-respected company and immediately begins scaling the rank ladder ruthlessly with deadly speed.

Until one day, he realizes his job isn't worthy--- isn't worthy of him putting so much time and effort in it, and he leaves. 

And sees a server, growing  _ fast  _ in popularity---- the Dream SMP.

Once having received the invitation and logged on, he wastes no time. 

Within a few days, he has a base, netherite armor and gear, and most importantly, he's established connections. He's built a good image for himself, written up a good resume. And now? He just needs a chance to take  _ power. _

That chance reveals itself soon enough-- in the form of an election. More specifically, a presidential election, a competition for power of the only independent, self-governing, country in the SMP -- L'manberg. Personally, Schlatt thinks it's a stupid, pretentious name. But of course, he doesn't say that in his campaign. No, of course not. Instead, he writes speeches ---straight-to-the-point yet rich, vibrant speeches about how much he admires and respects the hard work of Tommy and Wilbur when it came to founding L'manberg (Lie), how he thought L'manberg was beautiful and unique in more than one way (Lie), and how he only hoped he best for L'manberg and her inhabitants Lie). All simply strings amongst Schlatt's mighty web of lies, planks of wood on the road Schlatt was building --- a road to  _ absolute power and control. _

Now, Schlatt isn't dumb. He knows that the election's simply a show, run by Wilbur and Tommy, he knows they think they have the win in the bag, and he knows that if he plays this game normally,  _ he's going to lose.  _ And so, he comes up with a plan.

The day of the election arrives. Schlatt's been doing lots of work, and it's tiring keeping up false pretenses for so long and dodging questions left, right, and center, because the plan  _ has to be kept a secret _ , but it was all worth it just to see the shocked, angry looks on Wilbur and Tommy's faces as the ballot counter announces that Schlatt and Quackity's votes have merged, and Pog2020 is no longer the winner---Schlatt2020 is.

The crowd erupts into applause, and Schlatt takes a bow, walks up to the podium, and begins his speech, a smirk forming on his face. Wilbur and Tommy were shocked just then? Well, now the  _ real  _ fun has begun.

'Ladies, Gentlemen, and everyone in between thank you. Thank you for giving me the honor of being the leader of this great nation, and I hope that I will meet your expectations as president," Schlatt smiled. Oh, he couldn't  _ wait  _ for this. "You know what I said, the day I got unbanned from the DreamSMP, and the day I said I was running... an election that I won by the way? I said; "Things are gonna change". I looked every citizen of  _ L'Manberg  _ in the eyes and I said;  _ "You listen to me... this place will be a lot different tomorrow."  _ Let's start making it happen. My first decree, as the  _ president  _ of L'Manberg- the  _ EMPEROR!  _ of this  _ great country-!  _ Is to  _ REVOKE  _ the citizenship of  _ WilburSoot, and TommyInnit!  _ Get 'em outta here! Get 'em outta here! You're no longer welcome!"

The crowd erupts. He can hear the shocked gasps, unbelieving yells in the background, the desperate screams of Niki and Tubbo. Schlatt smirks, satisfied.

"Get 'em." Schlatt sneered. Quackity and George began firing arrows at Wilbur and Tommy, causing them to scatter and run. Schlatt watches the scene with mild amusement. Phase one, complete. 

_ pathetic _

_ weak _

**_ powerless  _ **

Everything....settles down, to a certain extent after the election. There are no more wars, no more bloodshed, though tensions are still high. It's entertaining, watching Wilbur and Tommy scramble to get supplies and try and take back L'manberg, watching Tubbo shift uncomfortably in his suit as he rambles on about a good presidency, watching Niki scream and sob as Fundy burns the old flag of L'manberg down, replacing it with a new, better,  _ improved  _ one. He enjoys watching it, because they're merely ants, always inferior, will never defeat him.

But he still has a lot of work to do. 

The nation is in a bit of an uproar, because banishing a country's founders from their nation is just not done, and Schlatt reassures them with a speech about how  _ he  _ won rightfully, fair and square, and how Wilbur and Tommy just want  _ power _ , just can't accept that they've lost. 

And the crowd believes it. 

Schlatt continues to make changes to L'manberg.

He builds new buildings and imposes new rules. He changes its name to just Manberg,  _ because he can. _

And most importantly? He tears down the walls of Manberg, starts expanding it out, bit by bit, into the territories of the Dream Smp.

Schlatt's finally powerful, in control, at the top of the ladder. He's even more powerful than Dream, because while he may be the admin and a good fighter, Schlatt has the power of the people on his side. He has his reputation, the public's trust and confidence,  _ and you never underestimate the power of the people.  _

Schlatt is in power, and he intends for it to stay that way.


End file.
